helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Bottom of sincerity
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Make blind and disorderly conjectures is nothing like Maggie's style. Of course, it's not like your style! Objective Go to Aquarium and beat Maggie in the beauty contest.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Notes *There is a beauty contest with Maggie Longlan. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My lady, are you going outdoors today? Magda: Yeah, please prepare some leisure wear for me, something that won’t be messed up by the crowd. Maid: I see, you are going to visit the aquarium, right? Magda: Stop asking questions. Get prepared! (I really wish I can meet Maggie today...) Story Chat 2 Magda: Huh? It’s so strange that there’s no one in the aquarium today. That’s... Miss Longlan! Maggie: Magda? Magda: Finally I find you, Miss Longlan! Listen to me... Maggie: I plan to pay you a visit as well. Magda, I’m done with all these. Magda: ...What? Maggie: The aquarium will be shut down tomorrow. And my father would send me to study in Royorca. So... I might not have the opportunity to have a chat with you later. Magda: ... Maggie: ... Don’t you want to tell me something? Generally a friend should stop me from doing so! Aren’t we friends, Magda? Magda: Miss Longlan, shouldn’t you have an answer in your minds? Maggie: I don’t know what are you talking about... Magda: In other words, is there anything in Finsel that you are reluctant to part with? Maggie: Err... I... Magda: The most important thing, do you really want to study in Royorca? Or you want to escape? Maggie: -----That doesn’t make any difference! There’s nothing I can do if I don’t want to leave! They all look down upon me and make fun of me. And there’s one thing they... they are right, I’m just a nobody... I know nothing about etiquette, I don’t know how to write elegantly, I can’t write poetries. I can’t even hold the knives and forks in the right way, and I always step on my partners’ feet at the ball... Magda: ...Miss Longlan, please raise your head and look at me into my eyes! :Story Root 2 :Maggie: Wah! Don’t scare the hell out of me! I take you as my friend, but you won’t even listen to my parting words! Go away! Leave me here alone! :Magda: I... I’m sorry. Please calm down... (Oh, crap! My words doesn’t offer any comfort but playing an adverse effect! She might not leave the aquarium in short period. I shall come again later!) :Ends Story Root 1 Maggie: Wah! Don’t scare the hell out of me! Magda: But you can accomplish something everyone else can’t do! Maggie: I can’t! That’s why I want to leave! Don’t comfort me anymore! Magda: Isn’t the aquarium an example? Only you, Maggie Longlan, can build this aquarium overnight in Finsel! Maggie: That’s because my father’s rich. I can’t take all the credit... Magda: You deserve all the credit. Do you come up with the idea of building this aquarium? Your small thoughts have entertained the entire Finsel. Doesn’t it sound amazing? Those nobles who despise you, have they ever made so many people happy or even shocked in their lifetime? Maggie: ... Magda: Do you have any idea how popular the aquarium is among the citizens? Everyday there’s a lot of people queuing to visit the aquarium. It really takes me some effort to squeeze in and find you. Please stop saying you are nobody. You matters so much to me and to the guests who’d like to visit the aquarium. Maggie: ... M... Magda... Do you really think I can stay in Finsel...? Actually I... I don’t want to leave my home and the place where I grown up... But... Magda: What are you talking about! Of course you can stay! I have an idea. If you’d like to try, it might be possible that... Story Chat 3 Magda: Phew~ Finally got the chance to tell her my thoughts before she decides to leave. Though Maggie seems a little anxious, she should have given up the plan to leave Finsel. The only thing I can do is to pray for our plan to go smoothly... Category:Event Quests Category:Sea of Fantasy Event Category:Transcript